


Firecracker

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [13]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Gen, yogscast college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of the Party Saga<br/>--<br/>He waited till the shower water had run for a minute or two before grabbing a firecracker from his bedside drawer and crept into the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firecracker

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of the Party Saga. It doesn't really matter if you read these out of order, but they'll make more sense chronologically.

"Hey, Xeph!" Honeydew cheerfully greeted his roommate who plonked his stuff down on his desk. "You going to the Hats' party?"

"They're having a party?" Xephos asked, slipping off his jacket. "Yeah, I guess I'll go." 

"Nice, mate. I've gotta go talk to Lalna. Go take a shower or something."

"Right," Xephos nodded and headed into the bathroom. Honeydew proceeded in the opposite direction by the door, but didn't leave. 

He waited till the shower water had run for a minute or two before grabbing a firecracker from his bedside drawer and crept into the bathroom. Honeydew held back a snicker as he lit it and threw it into the shower.

Xephos screamed, jumping to the edges of the shower. "Honeydew! Jesus _Christ!_ " The dwarf was full on laughing by this point. It took Xephos all the willpower he had to refrain from punching his roommate and staying home from the party. "I swear to— aah!"

Honeydew could see the angry glow from where he stood laughing against the doorway. "Party starts at eight! Stay frosty, babes!" He squeaked before fleeing the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted an excuse for Honeydew to say 'stay frosty babes' like he does in that valentine fic. Here's the result.


End file.
